


Hinc illae lacrimae

by Jojosmile



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, it was a challenge, tw death, who writes the saddest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojosmile/pseuds/Jojosmile
Summary: Title in English: Hence these tears.Just a short something about Hank's feelings and losing his family.





	Hinc illae lacrimae

“ _Good work today, Gavin. Wanna come over for dinner? Genevieve makes Cole's favourite dish – noodles and tomato sauce.”  
The already graying lieutenant grins at the smaller man's eye rolling._

“ _Yeah, you're spoiling that kid way too much, Hank. I'd love to, but I promised Tina to watch some movies and order take out. Maybe next time?”_

“ _I'll hold you to that.”_

 

**Why did it come to this?**

 

“...eye witnesses report, that the car driver suddenly lost control. The vehicle sped with 210 mp/h over the freezing road and into a tree...”

 

**Why was I not there?**

 

“...the whole police department give their condolences to the victims relatives, especially DPD Lieutenant Hank Anderson.”

 

**Genevieve...**

 

_Laughter filled the room as he took her lithe form and threw her into the air, big smiles on each of their faces. Her white dress flew in the air,  
her blonde hair following suit. His grey eyes never wanted to look away from her. _

_Eyes as blue as the sky above and ocean below sparkled brightly every second of every year he was lucky enough to be by her side,_  
skin soft as a pillow and god, he loved to hear her laugh. That melodious sound he always heard only angels were capable of. The melody that entranced him each and every time,   
the wonderful song of hers that he hoped would never end.

_Her heart, her soul, her very being._

_He would sacrifice everything he ever had and would have, only to know her to be safe. Her kind person and strong will guided him,  
her cheeky answers and thoughtful responses left him speechless at times._

_She was the star that lightened up his life._

 

**Cole...**

 

“ _Mom! Dad! Wake up, it's my birthday!” The boy excitedly jumped up and down on his parents bed as the two wake up from their interrupted slumber._  
Before long they were downstairs and pulled out a few presents for Cole to rip open. He took the first one, a medium sized gift with lots of bears on them.   
After the first few seconds an excited squeal left his mouth, showing his parents the remote control police car he wished to have for a long time now.   
Seeing that her son was about to unpack it and ignoring the other presents she guided him to them with a laughter.

“ _Unpack these first, then you can play as long as you want with your new car, okay?”_

_Albeit pouting at her first the boy nodded and made short work of unwrapping a new football,_  
the doll house he said he needed when he and Lucy play house again and a special gift from the DPD –   
a police officer hat with all their names signed on the inside.

“ _Cole, sweetie?” He had become quiet after seeing the last gift. His father kneeled down before him and saw tears forming in his eyes._  
Worried he put a hand on his son's shoulder, looking into his eyes. Before the man could say anything Cole already leaped foward and   
embraced his father with all the strength he had. 

“ _Thank you, dad. I love you.”_

 

**Why was I not good enough?**

 

**Why couldn't I protect them?**

**  
  
**And he was running, running away from it all.

From the sadness and the pain and the constant feeling of guilt.

 

A broken man that ran away from himself.

 

**My fault.**

 

And the only things that remained was a shadow,

two graves,

and a broken heart.

 


End file.
